Naruto IM
by anime fan gurl 622
Summary: This story is about all the naruto gang gets Im and chats and there is oc, and drama and suspense and above all romance. Between who I think should be together. NejiXtenten SasukeXSakura ShikamaruXIno NarutoXHinata LeeXOC KibaXOc ShinoXOC ChoujiXOc etc...
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not Own Naruto. **_

**_This story is about all the naruto gang gets Im and chats and there is oc, and drama and suspense and above all romance. Between who I think should be together. NejiXtenten SasukeXSakura ShikamaruXIno NarutoXHinata LeeXOC KibaXOc ShinoXOC ChoujiXOc GaaraXOC KankuroXOC TemariXOc etc..._**

_**Screen names-**_

_Tenten: WeaponsMistress_

_Neji: FatesBird_

_Sasuke: SharinganAvenger_

_Sakura: Pink_Babe_

_Naruto: FutureHokage_

_Hinata: ShyHyuugaGirl_

_Shikamaru: ShadowControlUser_

_Ino: BlondPrepGrrl_

_Kiba: AkamarusBestFriend_

_Kuerimah: WolfPrincess_

_Shino: BugJutsuUser_

_Eve: DangerousHieress_

_Chouji: ILikeChip70 _

_Nira: MindReader_

_Lee: GreenYouthfulSpandexDude_

_Ayami: PastPresentFutureGirl_

_Gaara: NumberOneKazekage_

_Lunar: KazekageHotLover_

_Kankuro: PuppetMaster_

_Kedge: PuppetsMasterSexyBabe_

_Temari: FanGirlMistress_

_Ryuuga: Wind Mistress_


	2. Chapter 2

_WeaponsMistress has signed on_

_FatesBird has signed on_

_SharinganAvenger has signed on_

_Pink_Babe has signed on_

_FutureHokage has signed on _

_ShyHyuugaGirl has signed on_

_ShadowControlUserhas signed on_

_BlondPrepGrrl has signed on_

_Pink_Babe: Hey all_

_WeaponsMistress: Hey Sakura_

_ShyHyuugaGirl: Hello everyone_

_BlondPrepGrrl: whatever_

_FutureHokage: Hi Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru_

_FatesBird: Hn_

_SharinganAvenger: Dobe_

_ShadowControlUser: Troublesome_

_BlondPrepGrrl: Would you STOP saying that word._

_ShadowControlUser: Why_

_BlondPrepGrrl: Cause I hate that word_

_ShadowControlUser: I do not care if you like the word._

_WeaponsMistress: Ok...so what do you guys want to do other then watching these two love birds fight._

_Pink_Babe: lol...nice one tennie... and I agree with you_

_BlondPrepGrrl: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_WeaponsMistress: yeah sure your not Ino_

_'_

_BlondPrepGrrl:I am not_

_Pink_Babe: Really I heard that Shikamaru asked Temari out the last time she was in Konoha._

_BlondPrepGrrl: WHAT?!?!_

_WeaponsMistress: Yeah!....I heard that too!_

_BlondPrepGrrl: Do not talk to me Shikamaru_

_ShadowControlUser: Ino..._

_BlondPrepGrrl has signed off_

_ShadowControlUser: Troublesome..._

_ShadowControlUser has signed off_

_ShyHyuugaGirl: That was mean Sakura and Tennie_

_FutureHokage: Yeah...you two are not that mean...usually _

_WeaponsMistress: Somebody needed to do it_

_Pink_Babe: yeah_

_FutureHokage: Wait you guys planned this_

_SharinganAvenger: Yeah you dobe_

_FatesBird: I swear Naruto sometimes you are really clueless_

_FutureHokage: Clueless about what_

_ShyHyuugaGrrl: You are Cluess that you can not even realize that I am so madly deeply in LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_FutureHokage: Hinata?_

_ShyHyuugaGrrl: Yes_

_FutureHokage: I love you too_

_ShyHyuugaGrrl has signed off._

_Pink_Babe: WOW That was unplanned_

_FutureHokage: I guess I should go and talk to her_

_FutureHokage has signed off._

_Pink_Babe: Well, that was fun... now I need to go_

_WeaponsMistress: Yeah Bye_

_FatesBird: You what to go train TenTen_

_WeaponsMistress: Yeah Meet you at the training grounds_

_WeaponsMistress has signed off_

_FatesBird has signed off_

_Pink_Babe: WOW When them too are together they still think of train_

_SharinganAvenger: I do not think that they are training training_

_Pink_Babe: Oh really..what kind of training could they be doing _

_SharinganAvenger: Hm...well...I heard that they had been going out for about three months now_

_Pink_Babe: Oh that kind of "training"_

_SharinganAvenger: Yeah_

_Pink_Babe: Why HELL did she not tell me_

_SharinganAvenger: I do not know...hey Sakura you want to go eat dinner_

_Pink_Babe: like on a date._

_SharinganAvenger: Yeah_

_FutureHokage has signed on_

_BlondPrepGrrl has signed off_

_BlondPrepGrrl: I got a date....with Shikamaru_

_FutureHokage: Me too....but with Hinata see ya_

_FutureHokage has signed out_

_BlondPrepGrrl has signed off_

_Pink_Babe: Ok see you in a little whie_

_SharinganAvenger: ok_

_Pink_Babe has signed off_

_SharinganAvenger has signed off_


End file.
